dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kale
Kale is a Saiyan from the Sixth Universe. She is the protégée of Caulifla. Appearance Kale has a slender frame with black eyes and hair, which she wears in a ponytail along with a bang that covers her left eye. She wears a red shirt, exposing her abdomen, with a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver buckle and a pair of black spandex shorts underneath. She also wears a pair of golden boots, along with golden bracelets on each wrist, and a pair of golden earrings. Gallery Kale_Tadayoshi_Yamamuro_Artwork.png|Kale - Yamamuro Artwork Personality Kale is a nervous person, always getting chewed out by Cabbe. However, her pent-up stress causes her to transform into a berserker state.Official Dragon Ball Super Website Kale Profile Source Code She later becomes able to control herself in her berserker state.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 101 Relationships Friends Caulifla Kale is the protégée and best friend of Caulifla, as the two have a very close relationship. Throughout the Tournament of Power, Kale finally confesses to Caulifla that she loves her very much and wants to be her equal and stay by her side forever. The two are very protective of each other and have very strong sisterly-bond. Cabbe Kale always gets chewed out by Cabbe for always being nervous. Son Gokou Because Caulifla was enjoying her time with Son Gokou and wanted to fight him alone, Kale became flustered because she felt she was in Caulifla's way. In anger, Kale transformed into her Super Saiyan form attacking Gokou for taking Caulifla's attention away from her. Champa Enemies Freeza Abilities and Power Techniques * : Kale has been shown to use Bukuujutsu.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 93 * : Kale attacks her opponent before firing a powerful blast from her right hand. It is first seen in her battle with Cabbe. Transformations Super Saiyan Berserk When Kale is unable to control her power, she unleashes her full unrestrained power but is not in a stable state to control it - going berserk. In this form, Kale's physical appearance becomes more muscular, her pupils are not visible, and her hair becomes spikier, with two bangs, and the color changes to lime. Super Saiyan 2 Kale transformed into her Super Saiyan 2 form by loathing on becoming better due to Caulifla's encouragement. In this form, she is able to control her power. Her appearance: she becomes taller and muscular (not as muscular as her berserk form). Her hair transforms into lime green and stands and she has two bang strands. History Universe Survival Arc Kale was with Caulifla when Cabbe appeared and asked Caulifla to enter the Tournament of Power. She became frightened when Cabbe transformed into Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 89 Three hours before the Tournament of Power, in a rocky terrain, Kale was hiding behind a rock as she watched Cabbe teach Caulifla how to transform into Super Saiyan. After Caulifla accepted to join Cabbe's team for the Tournament of Power, Caulifla said she was bringing Kale, who was aware of her presence. She also encouraged Kale to do the tingly-like thing to transform, but Kale was hesitant. Caulifla continued to encourage Kale to transform, but Kale said she could not. Caulifla and Cabbe showed her Super Saiyan, and Caulifla continued to courage Kale. Kale then attempted to transform but failed. Caulifla decided to help by angering her by insulting her with monkey remarks, but Cabbe decided to help. As Cabbe was insulting Kale, Caulifla attacked him for making her cry. Kale then told Caulifla she could not do it because she was a pathetic before unleashing her anger and becoming a Super Saiyan. After transforming, Kale told Cabbe she would start by finishing him.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 93 Kale then attacked Cabbe with a kikoha from her chest. As she attacked Cabbe, Cabbe dodged out of the way. Cabbe then transformed before clashing with Kale. After Cabbe hit Kale, she fired a kikoha from the mouth, causing Cabbe to revert back to his normal state. Kale said he energy was increasing and overflowing before creating a kikoha in her right hand. After firing the kikoha, Caulifla deflected the attack. Caulifla told Kale not to worry because she would not fall for someone like Cabbe, and told Kale she was amazing. After hearing this, Kale calmed down and reverted back to her normal state. Battles *Kale vs. Cabbe *Kale vs. Mechiopu and Napapa *Kale vs. Son Gokou *Kale vs. Vuon *Kale vs. Jiren Trivia *Kale's name is presumably taken from the vegetable kale, fitting the theme of Saiyan names being puns on vegetables. *Kale's Super Saiyan transformation resembles the Legendary Super Saiyan form, one of the homages to Broly's character. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Representatives of the Sixth Universe Category:Sixth Universe Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters